Recuerdos Inolvidables
by TRCSS
Summary: Sakura es una modelo y Syaoran está comprometido y ama a la mujer ¿qué harán cuando se encuentren? Hola, es un nuevo grupo formado por 3 personas pero ahora 1 es nueva y no puso nada en el primer capítulo pero en los demás si, adiós. Mánden review
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
En una mañana soleada y hermosa, pero fría, una joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos esmeraldas de 18 años caminaba por las calles, recordando viejos momentos.  
  
-¿Porqué te tengo que extrañar tanto ahora?- dijo la chica viendo una foto en la que estaba un niño de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar hermosos y penetrantes-. ¿Porqué Syaoran?  
  
Sakura metió la foto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y regresó por donde había llegado. Sakura llegó a su casa y se quitó el abrigo.  
  
-Te estaba esperando- dijo una voz femenina  
  
Sakura volteó a ver y vio a una chica sonriente de pelo negro y ojos azules y de su misma edad.  
  
-Hoy te despertaste muy temprano- dijo la chica  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura-. Es que no pude dormir mucho  
  
-¿Pensabas en él?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura tristemente-. Pero ya no voy a sufrir por él, no me mandó ninguna carta después de su partida y eso me duele, de seguro nunca le importé  
  
-No digas eso, pequeña- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Es la verdad, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura y entró a la cocina-. ¿Quieres un poco de té?  
  
-Claro- dijo Tomoyo-. No sabes la razón por la cual no te envió cartas  
  
-Pero aun así me hubiera llamado o enviado un e-mail o algo- dijo Sakura saliendo con el té  
  
-Bueno, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo-. No te mortifiques  
  
-Está bien- dijo Sakura y tomó su taza de té  
  
Estuvieron un rato hablando de moda y de trajes, del empleo de Sakura, en fin, de muchas cosas.  
  
Hong Kong  
  
Un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos ámbar, de 18 o 19 años más o menos y un cuerpazo levantaba unas pesas enormes acostado en una tipo cama. Cada vez que hacía esfuerzo sus músculos se marcaban. (Sakura-Card-C: Creo que me estoy saliendo de la historia un poco, jejejeje) llevaba unos pantalones para correr y una pólera sin mangas verde que hacía que sus músculos se marcaran.  
  
-¿Syaoran?- se oyó una voz dulce  
  
El joven que respondía al nombre de Syaoran dejó de hacer pesas, tomó una toalla se secó y se la puso alrededor del cuello.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hikaru?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Te buscaba amor- dijo una chica de pelo rojizo rizado, ojos color miel y unas cuantas pecas en la cara que la hacía lucir atractiva  
  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Para decidir- dijo y le enseñó dos tipos de telas, las dos parecían iguales-. ¿Cuál de las dos?  
  
Syaoran se quedó confundido.  
  
-Las dos son iguales- dijo Syaoran  
  
-No- dijo Hikaru-. Esta es de algodón y esta es de seda- dijo-. ¿Cuál es más cómoda?  
  
-El algodón- dijo Syaoran  
  
Hikaru vio una tela.  
  
-Prefiero seda- dijo y aventó una  
  
-¿Para que me preguntas si escoges la tela opuesta a la que yo escojo?  
  
-Por qué ya sé cual no debo usar- dijo Hikaru y rió un poco  
  
Syaoran puso una cara enojada. Hikaru se le acercó y lo besó tiernamente.  
  
-No te enojes- dijo Hikaru  
  
Syaoran sonrió un poco.  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Syaoran y salió de la habitación  
  
-¡Siempre dices eso!- dijo Hikaru  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Ves?  
  
Syaoran rió un poco. Sin duda esa chica era muy bella y linda, amable, cariñosa, todo y mucho más, por eso ella era la ideal para esposa.  
  
Syaoran estuvo casi todo el día haciendo ejercicio hasta que se cansó, se bañó, se puso su pijama que era un pantalón gris y una pólera sin mangas gris y se puso a leer el periódico que recogió en la mañana.  
  
-¡Ya llegué!- dijo Hikaru entrando a la habitación de Syaoran, ella a pesar de no estar casada con él vivía con él.  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Syaoran sin despegar la vista del periódico.  
  
-Compré más tela- dijo Hikaru  
  
-Tú te la pasas haciendo vestidos y trajes- dijo Syaoran-. Y todo tipo de cosas  
  
-Claro- dijo Hikaru sonriendo  
  
Syaoran vio un anuncio que le llamó la atención.  
  
-Hikaru- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hikaru  
  
-Ve esto- dijo Syaoran  
  
Hikaru vio el anuncio. Habían varias mujeres con distintos trajes y en una esquina decía. "Las modelos más bellas que pueda encontrar, están aquí, si quiere contratarlas llame al 57-90-00-89."  
  
-Pero cuesta mucho contratar a unas modelos y pagar todo para tener una línea de ropa  
  
-Pues...- dijo Syaoran-. Como sé que te gustaría tener tu línea de ropa que sería también mía, pero más para ti... Yo te daré el dinero que necesites para contratar las modelos  
  
-¡Gracias, amor!- gritó Hikaru y besó a Syaoran-. ¡Voy a llamar ahora mismo!- dijo y marcó el número  
  
Tokio  
  
Tomoyo veía algunas revistas de moda y hacía vestido y trajes y Sakura estaba de maniquí parada y muy cansada cuando el teléfono sonó. Tomoyo corrió a contestar y Sakura no se podía mover porque el traje estaba lleno de agujas. Tomoyo llegó con el teléfono y lo contestó.  
  
-Agencia de modelos, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Si- dijo una voz  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¡Contestaron!- gritó la chica  
  
-¿En qué puedo servirle?- repitió Tomoyo mientras ponía una cara confusa  
  
Sakura no pudo evitar y estalló a carcajadas.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-No... sé- dijo Sakura sin dejar de reír  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la voz  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¿Quién se está riendo?  
  
-Es una modelo- dijo Tomoyo-. A decir verdad la mejor  
  
-¡Ah!- gritó Sakura-. ¡Ayúdame, Tomoyo! Me duele, me lastima ¡Ah!  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Tomoyo-. Déme su teléfono y su nombre, en un momento marco  
  
-Claro- dijo -. Mi nombre es Hikaru Hirigama- dijo y le dio el número  
  
-Bien- dijo Tomoyo-. En un momento marco  
  
Tomoyo colgó y ayudó a Sakura para que se parara.  
  
-Auch- dijo Sakura  
  
-Te dije que no te movieras- dijo Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo salió corriendo hacia el baño.  
  
-Marca el número y dile que...  
  
-Ya sé, Tomoyo, ya sé- dijo Sakura  
  
Sakura tomó con dificultad el papel y marcó el número.  
  
-¿Sí?- contestó una voz masculina  
  
-¿Se encuentra la señorita Hikaru Hirigama?  
  
-Si, pero fue al baño- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Esperaré- dijo Sakura  
  
Pasaron varios minutos y ni Tomoyo ni Hikaru llegaban.  
  
-¡Auch!- gritó Sakura-. ¡Estúpidas agujas!  
  
-¿Perdón?- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Sakura-. Es que estoy aquí con un vestido lleno de agujas y me duele bueno porque me pican y... usted comprenderá  
  
-Si- dijo Syaoran-. Ya llegó, ahora se la paso  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo Hikaru  
  
-Hablo de la agencia de modelos- dijo Sakura  
  
-No eres la misma de hace rato- dijo Hikaru  
  
-No, es que ella fue al baño- dijo Sakura  
  
-Bien- dijo Hikaru-. Quiero que vengan todas las modelos que vengan a Hong Kong para adicionar y yo las seleccionaré pero una será la líder de todas y tendrá que probarse muchos trajes en mi casa, yo pagaré todos los gastos del avión y quiero a la diseñadora también por favor  
  
-Bien- dijo Sakura-. Yo le pasaré el recado a nuestra diseñadora  
  
-Gracias- dijo Hikaru-. El vuelo es para dentro de una semana  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Sakura  
  
-Bueno- dijo Hikaru-. Nos vemos entonces  
  
-Adiós- dijo Sakura y colgó.  
  
En ese instante Tomoyo entró.  
  
-Tomoyo la mujer quería que tú también fueras y que todas las modelos fuéramos.  
  
-Bien entonces iremos- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿A donde?  
  
-A Hong Kong  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Tomoyo-. Espera un segundo, ¿No vive Li ahí?  
  
-Si, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura-. Pero él ya es del pasado- dijo Sakura  
  
-Como digas- dijo Tomoyo  
  
Hong Kong  
  
-Es extraño- dijo Hikaru colgando el teléfono  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Syaoran quitando la vista del periódico y viendo a Hikaru  
  
-Que la chica que es modelo me dijo "Sí, claro"  
  
-¿Y...?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Que lo dijo con la misma intención con la que tú me dices- dijo Hikaru  
  
-Con la intención de "me vale"- afirmó Syaoran  
  
-Si- dijo Hikaru  
  
-Genial- dijo Syaoran viendo el periódico otra vez  
  
Hikaru lo miró y luego sonrió. Le quitó el periódico y se sentó en sus piernas.  
  
-Tú dices todo en intención de me vale- dijo Hikaru  
  
Syaoran sonrió.  
  
-Me vale- dijo Syaoran y le dio un beso a Hikaru  
  
-A mí igual- dijo Hikaru y rió un poco  
  
Hikaru besó a Syaoran apasionadamente. Hikaru empezó a quitarle la pólera y esta quedó en el suelo. Syaoran empezó a sentirse incómodo y se soltó.  
  
-No puedo- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hikaru-. No lo hemos hecho nunca  
  
Syaoran no podía decirle que se sentía incómodo.  
  
-Prefiero esperarme hasta la boda- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Está bien- dijo Hikaru-. Respeto tu decisión  
  
Los dos se quedaron dormidos. Despertaron y Hikaru fue a comprar los boletos del avión y los envió inmediatamente.  
  
3 días después (Tokio)  
  
Sakura iba llegando a la casa de Tomoyo cuando vio al cartero tocando la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Vengo a entregar este paquete- dijo el cartero  
  
-Es de la señorita Hiragama- dijo Sakura-. Yo se lo daré cuando entre  
  
-Gracias- dijo el cartero y se fue  
  
Sakura tocó y abrió el sobre.  
  
-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo-. Pasa- dijo-. ¿Qué traes ahí?  
  
-Son los boletos para Hong Kong- dijo Sakura-. El avión sale mañana mismo- dijo Sakura  
  
-Tenemos que avisarles a las demás- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura salieron y llegaron a una casa enorme.  
  
-¡Chicas!- dijo Tomoyo-. Encontramos trabajo  
  
Todas gritaron emocionadas.  
  
-Es en Hong Kong- dijo Tomoyo-. Partiremos mañana mismo  
  
Todas gritaron.  
  
-Por hoy se pueden ir pero mañana nos veremos en el aeropuerto a las 6:30 AM- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Si- dijeron todas y salieron de ahí.  
  
El día siguiente  
  
Sakura se despertó gracias a un horrible sonido que hizo un vaso al caer al suelo. Sakura vio el vaso roto y a Kero.  
  
-¡Kero!- dijo Sakura  
  
-Perdón- dijo Kero-. Es que es demasiado pesado  
  
Sakura miró el reloj.  
  
-¡Las 6:25!- gritó Sakura  
  
Sakura se metió a bañar y salió con una blusa pegada de color rosa, unos pantalones de cuero negros y el pelo mojado, más bien empapado.  
  
-¡6:29!  
  
Sakura se puso unas sandalias negras sin mucho tacón pero si tenían un poco. Salió hecha un rayo y llegó al aeropuerto.  
  
-Son las 6:40- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Perdón- dijo Sakura-. Me quedé dormida  
  
-Vamonos- dijo Tomoyo y todas corrieron a la sala y subieron al avión.  
  
Sakura durmió un rato en el avión. Llegaron a Hong Kong y todas bajaron, el sol brillaba mucho y hacía mucho calor para ser precisos.  
  
Todas buscaron y encontraron a una chica con un cartel que decía "Modelos acá"  
  
Llegaron corriendo.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Tomoyo-. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy la diseñadora  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Hikaru-. Mi nombre es Hikaru Hirigama  
  
-El gusto es mío- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Vamos- dijo Hikaru  
  
Todas entraron a una limosina.  
  
-Se ve que tiene mucho dinero- dijo Sakura  
  
-Si- dijo Hikaru-. No es por mí, mi novio es el que tiene mucho dinero  
  
-¿Sólo está interesado por su dinero?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-No, claro que no- dijo Hikaru-. Es muy guapo, amable y nos llevamos bien  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Sakura  
  
Llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso.  
  
-Aquí se hospedarán- dijo Hikaru-. Mañana vendré por ustedes para la audición- dijo Hikaru y se fue  
  
Todas entraron y se hospedaron. Tomoyo durmió con Sakura y las demás esparcidas como quisieron.  
  
El día siguiente  
  
Ya todas esperaban a Hikaru en la recepción del hotel, hablando de modas y haciendo poses y diferentes cosas. Por fin llegó Hikaru.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Hikaru y todas entraron-. Traje a mi novio- dijo Hikaru espero que no les incomode  
  
-Claro que no- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Está en la parte delantera, no le gusta mucho hablar con la gente y menos con mujeres  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Sakura  
  
Llegaron al auditorio, era enorme. Todas bajaron y entraron. Hikaru entró con un hombre.  
  
-Él es mi novio- dijo Hikaru  
  
-¿Dónde están los baños?- preguntó Sakura  
  
Sakura vio al hombre, era un joven de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar. Se le hizo conocido pero no sabía de donde.  
  
-Por allá- dijo Hikaru  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura y salió corriendo  
  
-Cómo decía- dijo Hikaru-. Él es mi novio Syaoran Li  
  
-¡¡¿Li?!!- gritó Tomoyo y se tapó la boca  
  
-¿Pasa algo, señorita Daidouji?  
  
-¡¡¿Daidouji?!!- gritó Syaoran sorprendido  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Sakura regresó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura  
  
Syaoran miró a Sakura y a Tomoyo. Si Tomoyo era ella entonces la otra era...  
  
Sakura- Card- C: Primer capítulo finalizado, espero y les haya agradado mucho, bueno no tanto pero si algo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Noemí : Hello xP me gusta, pero...respecto a lo de li..mmm Creo...mmm ahí q hacer algo..digo, kiero decir, si sakura sabe su nombre, desde luego que ella sabra q es el.. mmm.... creo q ahí q cambiar...o ..quiza solamente alla que decir..mmm el nombre de quiero decir., decir como.. Syaoran d Hirigama... ;) o algo asi..asi sakura no se da cuenta...0.o ni idea... O bueno, quiza simplemente que ella sepa todo, pero ninguno de los dos quiera llegar al pasado...[como q..no kiere revivir el pasado] y sakura, sepa q no puede meterse con el novio de su jefa xDD...U no se... o... quiza simplemente , para el próximo cap. Syaoran ni nadie diga su nombre. Si no como que..luego de q el sepa kien es sakura, que el diga.."mi amor me tengo q ir.." a hikaru ;) y que le diga q no esta muy comodo con todas esas modelos..;).. ejeje para no verse con saku...Ejejejeje...=) cuidate ;)  
  
Sakura- Card- C: Si, tienes razón, pues ahí tu sabrás que poner, te toca el otro capítulo. Perdón por nuestra conversación pero, bueno, jejeje ¬.¬, adiós nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	2. Capítulo 2

-------------Capitulo 2---------  
  
-Sakura- pensó Syaoran cuando vio a la chica de los ojos esmeralda.  
  
- ¿Se conocen ? - pregunto confundida Hikaru.  
  
- Claro - Decia la diseñadora - eramos compañeros de escuela...- Decía Tomoyo sin aun creerlo. Esta ahi, frente a nada mas y nada menos que Syaoran, el chico que habia robado el corazon de su querida Sakura.  
  
- yo... - Syaoran no sabia que decir, estaba parado ahi, viendo fijamente a Tomoyo - Sakura...-pensaba en su primer amor, en ese niña que con el pasar del tiempo, habia echo a Syaoran otro chico. - Hikaru...me tengo que ir. - el chico le dio un dulce beso rapido a la chica y se despidio de Tomoyo con un gesto - nos vemos en casa. - Salió rapidamente y se subio en su auto.  
  
- pero...- Hikaru no entendia el comportamiento de su novio. - que extraño.  
  
- ...bueno...a lo que vinimos - decia Tomoyo mientras pensaba en Sakura. ¿Acaso le tenia que decir, que el chico a quien mas amaba , ¿tenia novia?. Tomoyo no sabia que hacer, pero decidio que por el momento Sakura no supiera nada.  
  
- Claro...quiero que tus chicas se prueben estos diseños- Decia Hikaru mientras entraban en un cuarto.  
  
La mañana pasó rapidamente, Tomoyo aun seguia confundida, no sabia que hacer, sabía que como mejor amiga, tenia que decirle a Sakura la verdad...pero algo le decia que...mejor no supiera nada...  
  
- Bueno, aqui esta la direccion de el hotel donde se hospedaran por estas semanas. Queda muy cerca de aqui, si me disculpan, ya me voy- Decia Hikaru mientras le pasaba un papel donde decia la direccion, a Sakura. Sakura lo tomó y luego miro hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, quien miraba hacia la ventana, o, talvez estaba mirando mas alla de la ventana.  
  
- Tomoyo? - Decía Sakura repetidamente para que su amiga la escuchara - ¿Tomoyo? - Hasta que por fin llamo la atencion de su amiga.  
  
- Disculpame Sakura. ¿Que me decias? - Decia Tomoyo ahora, mirando hacia su amiga.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo?, toda la tarde te e notado extraña... - decía Sakura mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro de Tomoyo.   
  
- No es nada...es solo que...Estoy muy emocionada - decía Tomoyo fingiendo una sonrisa - jeje es nuestra oportunidad de hacernos famosas..jejejeje.  
  
- Sí, claro - Decía Sakura un poco confundida - tienes razon...¿quieres descansar?, mejor vámonos al hotel.  
  
- Claro...vamonos, vamonos chicas - le decía a las otras modelos.  
  
- Ya vamos - decían las modelos.  
  
Syaoran  
  
- No lo puedo creer...Sakura...¿Aquí?...como no me pude dar cuenta...con razon se me hacian tan parecidas a alguien...son ellas..nada mas y nada menos que Daidoji y Sakura...Sakura - Suspiro mientras se paraba en un semáforo en rojo. - Será mejor, intentar no cruzármela...no quiero problemas con Hikaru...yo amo a Hikaru...no a Sakura...¿Verdad?. - Cerró sus ojos. y el semáforo dio verde, y el arrancó.  
  
Llegó rapidamente a su casa, y se metió a la ducha.  
  
- No puede ser que Sakura venga y me arruine la vida...no? - pensaba el bien formado chico saliendo del baño con una toalla por la cintura. - ¿Que voy a hacer?, ¿ y si Daidoji le dice quien soy...y si Sakura me odia?...no esperen, no me importa si me odia...bueno ..si claro, eramos amigos no?...o algo mas que amigos...talvez...- Syaoran se cambio de ropa y oyó que tocaban la puerta.  
  
- ¿Amor? ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto una chica tras la puerta. Syaoran le fue a abrir - Te fuiste muy rapido...al final no me acompañaste - decia triste la chica.  
  
- lo siento Hikaru...es que...tenía cosas que hacer - decía Syaoran. mientras se peinaba el cabello.  
  
- te noté muy extraño...¿tiene algo que ver con la señorita Daidoji? - pregunto algo molesta Hikaru.  
  
- Claro que no - Decía Syaoran mientras la besaba tiernamente. - No es nada , créeme - y le guiño el ojo ;).  
  
- bueno...ok, me voy a bañar.¿quieres salir a almorzar? -le pregunto Hikaru.  
  
- si, claro - Decía Syaoran mientras salia del cuarto.  
  
- si que estas extraño Syaoran - Pensaba Hikaru. - Ahi algo que no me quieres decir, pero ya lo descubrire - Decía la chica mientras se metia al baño.  
  
En el comedor de el hotel Mercuri...  
  
- Ah!! que bien comí - Decía Sakura mientras se bebia su refresco. - Estaba deliciosa no? - preguntaba mientras veia a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Sakura no pudo evitar notar que Tomoyo, no estaba prestando mucha atencion. - ¿Tomoyo?...  
  
-...que?- Decía Tomoyo mientras la miraba - Si...em...si - Decía Tomoyo mientras la miraba fijamente. - que era lo que decia... - pensaba.  
  
- ¬¬ Tomoyo, a tí te pasa algo, y no me quieres decir! ¿por que? - Decía Sakura mientras la miraba fijamente.  
  
- No me pasa nada, igual ya te dije...solo estoy emocionada...y pensando en un nuevo diseño para la temporada...la primavera se esta acabando...- Decía Tomoyo mientras terminaba de comer.  
  
-...si claro...-decía sakura mientras le seguia el cuento.  
  
Tomoyo estaba terminando de beberse su refresco.  
  
- Es lindo el novio de Hikaru no? se me parece conocido...- Decía sakura intentando hacer memoria de quien era.  
  
-pfffffffff....- Tomoyo acababa de escupir todo el refresco. - ¿Qué haz dicho? - le preguntaba Tomoyo a sakura.  
  
- O.o por que reaccionas asi? - le preguntaba Sakura a Tomoyo. - osea, no es muy dificil de notar que ese chico es muy guapo...¿no? - le decia con cara pikara sakura a tomoyo.  
  
-...no te debes de involuchar, ¿que no vez que es el novio de tu jefa...- decía Tomoyo intentando calmarse.  
  
- bueeno, no e dicho que iba a hacer algo con el - Decía Sakura - pero , me parece extraño, siento que lo conosco - decía Sakura - muy extraño.  
  
- ah, debe de ser que lo conoces...a mi... a mi me pasa igual..jeje - reía nerviosa tomoyo.  
  
- rayos, eso de estar aqui, te a puesto muy mal tomoyo...ahora te noto sospechosa..jejej - decía sakura.  
  
- ...ya comienzas a imaginar cosas - Decía Tomoyo.   
  
- Sabes como se llama el chico este?, el novio de...Hikaru? - le preguntaba a Tomoyo, Sakura.  
  
- no , el se fue rapidamente que ni saludarlo pude..jeje - decía Tomoyo.   
  
-...tienes razon - Decía Sakura. - Me parece un chico muy extraño...jeje me miro muy extraño.  
  
- Como extraño? - le preguntaba Tomoyo mientras ponía atencion.  
  
- bueno... me miró como...como explicarlo...mmm...me miro profundamente...como leyendo mis ojos...es algo muy loco - Decía Sakura. -Mejor me voy a bañar... cuidate Tomoyo.  
  
- Claro sakura...Cuidate . - le despedia Tomoyo - no se que voy a hacer... - pensaba tomoyo.  
  
Sakura subio al cuarto y se metió al baño.  
  
- si que es lindo ese chico. -Decía sakura en la ducha - pero no debo de pensar en él - y comenzó a bañarse.

------Fin de capítulo--------Sakura- Card- C: Está super padre, me encantó, te salió super, espero vernos pronto, nos vemos luego, bye. 


End file.
